


Seeing Colour

by pie_12th



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dry Humping, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Petting, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pie_12th/pseuds/pie_12th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji Hyuuga was used to seeing the world in shades of grey, until a glowing bit of colour breaks though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Colour

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. My wife went on vacation and requested I write her a fanfic while she's gone. I intended to write a KakaxGai one but it kind of got away from me. This one happened instead. :)

                Neji Hyuuga was used to seeing the world in shades of grey. Byakugan was his tool for identifying things in his life. He could see through walls, through trees and rock. He could see through everyone’s skin to delicate system of chakra underneath. Very little was hidden from him and his talented eyes.

                What he couldn’t decipher through Byakugan he unravelled with his razor sharp intellect. People called him a genius. Not on Sasuke Uchiha’s level, true, but keener than the average shinobi. He practiced his jutsu until it was perfect. He carefully monitored his words and tone of voice to achieve satisfactory results. Every interaction was calculated, planned. He had a back-up for everything.

                Other shinobi were all made up of different shades of grey. While he and his comrades were on a common side, a force of white against a world of black, no one could honestly say they were pure. Tinges of blackness darkened everyone’s lives, dimming and clouding the bright white and clouding over like a thunderous sky.

                He couldn’t see the exact trauma that darkened his friend’s lives. But the effects were plain to see even without the delving Byakugan.

_So much loss and pain in one small village,_ he mused to himself. He was wandering through the back streets of Konoha. To an observer, Neji looked like he knew exactly where he was going and precisely how long it would take him to get there. In reality, he meandered around the squat houses and through narrow, leaf-carpeted alleys.

                His team’s mission was completed, and as Lee and Gai-Sensei needed to recover for a few days, Neji and Tenten had quickly agreed to give each other some space. Really, Neji was glad of the break. Even he gets sick of watching his’s sensei’s chakra system suffer and splinter with each successive gate he opens. He gets sick of watching the panic rise in Tenten’s eyes when she’s backed into a corner. He gets very, very, sick of his constant worry over Lee.

                He closed his eyes and leaned against a fence. He’d reached a fairly abandoned part of town. Empty houses in various worn down states surrounded him, left by old clans that had either died out of moved to a more forgiving place to live. Neji breathed the cool, calm air of the evening in to the deepest part of his lungs, and exhaled slowly. The peace and quiet was nice.

                Sometimes Neji lost track of why he was doing this. Running missions, living a life of fighting and violence, when all he really wanted to do was sit on the porch with a pot of tea and soft music. His impassive face was turning down into a frown when a large hand clapped him on the back.

                Neji jumped sky high and whirled around, ready for whatever confrontation he might have to face. He was appalled that he’d been caught unaware.

                “Byakugan!” he activated his bloodline limit and scanned the area. The familiar greyness filled his vision, but was suddenly overpowered by a blinding yellow presence. He shut off the Byakugan and rubbed his eyes, relaxing his posture. Only one thing, or person, rather, wasn’t grey to him.

                “Naruto. Good evening. What brings you out here so late?” Neji kept his voice level, and extended his hand for a friendly handshake.

                Naruto clasped his hand and yanked, pulling Neji into a quick but suffocating hug.

                “I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages! We just got back from a mission and I’m still all amped up about it so I decided to go for a walk and then I got hungry but nothing is open so I figured I’d walk it off and I could sense someone over here and came to check it out and-”

                “Naruto, stop to breathe. You can tell me all about it and when you’re done you’ll have calmed down.”

                Neji couldn’t help the small smile that threatened to disturb his expression. Naruto’s exuberance was contagious. When he turned the full force of his enthusiasm on one person, it was very hard to resist. Though Neji would never admit it, he loved having that attention turned on him. The cool air was nice, so Neji sat down to lean against the fence. Naruto followed his lead and started chattering away about his latest mission.

                Neji listened with half an ear. Mostly he was interested in following the inflections and animation in the blonde’s voice, rather than the words he was saying. His eyes drifted over Naruto’s cross-legged form. He watched his hands flap and fingers twist as he explained the rasengan he’d pulled off that day. Compared to Naruto’s hands, Neji’s own looked girlish and weak. Thin and delicate. He clenched his fists.

                Twilight settled fully into night, and grey shadows crept over everything again. Naruto kept talking, Neji nodding or grunting in reply as the situation dictated. A chill grew in the breeze, but Naruto didn’t seem to notice. The shadows didn’t seem to touch him. In a blaze of orange glory, he sat unaffected by the chill, by the darkness.

                “And then I did an awesome double backflip off the branch and, oh man, you should have seen the crater I left when I landed! It was so cool! You’re usually the one leaving craters, eh, Neji?”

                “Hmm? Oh, yes. The power of the rotation displaces the earth around me, much like a small cyclone,” he explained automatically. He slyly scooted closer, close enough that their thighs were almost touching. Neji could feel the heat radiating off of the jinchuuriki.

                Reassured, Naruto barreled on. Neji lost track of what he was saying, content to watch Naruto’s mouth form words. He watched the way his lips moved, the way his pink tongue would dart out every so often to moisten them as he talked. Bright blue eyes glittered, lit by some internal light only Naruto knew about. Neji would give everything to feel for just a second what that light felt like. He knew there was only murky grey behind his own eyes.

                It took him a few seconds to realise that Naruto had stopped talking. He glanced up and met the blonde’s eyes.

                “You ok, Neji? You’ve just been staring at me for like, ten minutes. You feel alright?” The concern in Naruto’s voice was easy to hear.

                “Er, yes, I’m fine. Just a bit lightheaded,” he replied softly. Embarrassment crept hotly up his face and settled on his cheeks. He’d been caught staring. How unprofessional.

                “No, really,” Naruto pried. “Something’s bothering you. You’ve been even quieter than normal tonight, is something bugging you?” His blue eyes roamed over Neji, looking for all the world like Naruto expected to see some gaping wound or festering infection.

                “Really, I’m fine.”

                “You can talk to me, you know. We’re friends! And friends help each other out! If something is bothering you, I’ll do whatever I can to help!”

                The self-assured trademark grin was stamped on Naruto’s face. Neji knew that look meant determination, meant that whatever Naruto said was either true, or would become true in time. Neji mumbled something and let his bangs obscure his face.

                “Huh? You talk so quiet I can’t hear you, buddy.”

                Neji made a short grumbly sound and muttered something again. A blush had settled brightly on his face, colouring his cheekbones and accentuating his lavender-grey eyes.

                “What? Huh? Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

                Irritatated at his own sudden shyness, Neji took stock of himself and met Naruto’s piercing gaze.

                “I said, I want to kiss you.” The words came out slightly rushed, but understandable. Naruto’s expressions changed, morphing from friendly concern to alert and intense. His chattering stopped. The jinchuuriki reached to tuck away the hair blocking Neji’s red face, not breaking their tentative eye contact.

                “Why didn’t you just say so?” he asked quietly, brushing a thumb over a hot pink cheek. “It’s not like you to waste time.”

                Neji didn’t reply. He felt almost paralyzed, unable to move or breathe under the power of Naruto’s full attention. He blinked a few times but didn’t look down, didn’t take back what he’d said. Naruto’s hand shifted to gently grip his chin. Neji felt his face being ever so slowly pulled closer, closer to those shining sky-blue eyes. When Naruto’s warm lips ghosted over his own, Neji only then allowed himself to close his eyes.

                The kiss was over almost before it started. Naruto started pulling back, his expression a little unsure and a lot intrigued. Neji leaned forward and kissed him again, pressing harder, more intently. Naruto groaned and kissed back, cupping his big hand around the base of Neji’s skull while his other hand went to grip his waist.

                They were both woefully inexperienced in the realm of kissing. Their teeth clashed together more than once and Neji didn’t know what to do with his hands. He settled for gripping Naruto’s broad shoulders. Naruto moaned into his mouth and Neji opened his lips. Gai sensei had always counselled his students to follow their instincts when it came to love, so Neji did just that.

                He was sure of what he wanted, sure of who he wanted. He shifted and threw his leg over Naruto’s, moving so he straddled the other young man’s hips, never breaking their kiss. He swiped his tongue over Naruto’s, eagerly keeping pace with the blonde. Naruto gripped his waist harder, fingers digging into the soft skin above his hipbones.

                They pulled apart for air, a thin trail of saliva still linking their mouths. Neji breathed hard, searching Naruto’s face for any hint of disgust or repulsion. The blatant adoration looking back at him made him falter for a minute.

                “Are you sure this is okay?” Neji asked quietly. His adrenaline was spiked, endorphins coursing through his body. His hands still held Naruto’s shoulders, but remained steady. Even unsure of himself and slightly shy, Neji was no trembling maiden. He had made his intentions quite clear, and needed to know they were on the same page.

                Naruto grinned up at him and pressed a wet, smacking kiss to his slightly open mouth.

                “Of course, you idiot! Now, can we talk later? You’re a little distracting sitting in my lap like this.” Naruto ground his hips slightly upwards, illustrating his point. Neji bit back a moan and squeezed his thighs around Naruto’s. When he leaned down to kiss him again, Naruto gladly complied. His fingers rubbed small circles into Neji’s hips and the sensation was utterly distracting.

                Wrapping his arms around the other’s neck, Neji shifted his hips down. Naruto gasped loudly and Neji felt a hot, intent hardness swell against him. He moved again, breaking the kiss to nestle his face into the blonde’s neck. He gasped and groaned against the warm, slightly sweaty skin and he felt that hardness grow and push against him.

                He could feel his own arousal straining in his pants. Every time Neji shifted his length pressed against Naruto’s abdomen. The friction was making him crazy. Needing to feel more, he ground his hips down again, chest to chest with this bright ball of radiant energy that was Naruto Uzumaki. He kissed his neck, sliding his tongue along the smooth salty skin.

                They kissed again, moving in rhythm with each other. Neji would push down and Naruto would buck up, the layers of clothing between them creating delicious friction. He gasped into Naruto’s mouth, blinded by the feeling. The heat coming off of the jinchuuriki warmed him straight to his bones. His muscles tensed and waves of pleasure shot through his nervous system. His lips were pink and puffy where Naruto nipped at them. Neji felt out of control.

                His strength was far overshadowed. He could feel bruises forming on his hips where Naruto’s fingers gripped him. He kept his arms locked around the other’s neck while Naruto manipulated him, pushing his body down and bucking up into him. Neji could feel his own hardness pressing against Naruto’s.

                The realisation that this was mutual hit Neji abruptly. Naruto wanted this, too. The open affection in those wide eyes couldn’t be faked, couldn’t be put on. He was here, kissing Neji because he _wanted_ to. Because he _wanted Neji._

                He whimpered and pushed his face into Naruto’s neck again. He was becoming undone. The friction was overwhelming. Neji couldn’t think, he could only hang on and be consumed. He cried out when he came, his voice cracking as he bucked his hips in Naruto’s lap. Naruto held him like he’d never let go, supporting him as he rode it out.

                Harsh, ragged breathing was loud in Neji’s ears. He realised it was his own shaky breaths. There was a damp spot in the front of his uniform but he wasn’t bothered by it. He exhaled a little shakily and rested against Naruto’s chest. He was breathing hard as well.

                The realisation that they were sitting against an old fence in some out-dated neighbourhood set in. Neji glanced around, but they were still alone.

                “Don’t worry, no one is out there,” Naruto assured him, stroking his long soft hair. His fingers would brush against the back of his neck every so often and Neji shivered. When he sat up to climb off of Naruto’s lap, he couldn’t help but notice that Naruto was still in quite an aroused state.

                Naruto saw him looking and laughed. “Don’t feel bad, I’ve got crazy stamina, remember? Doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy myself. You’re so hot when you blush.”

                Neji wasn’t sure how to handle the direct compliment, so he extended a hand to help Naruto up. They stood for a moment, holding hands. Neither of them seemed to know what to do next. Neji cleared his throat and shifted his weight. Naruto just beamed at him and smiled, his brightness never dimming once in the darkness around them. Night had fully descended. Naruto seemed to almost glow, but perhaps that was a trick of Neji’s eyes.

                Still holding his hand, Naruto started walking.

                “Wanna come back to my place? I’ve got lots of snacks. It’s kinda small, but it’s really, um, private,” he grinned as he added that last part.

                Neji just nodded, unaware that a smile had stuck itself on his face. They walked slowly back to Naruto’s apartment, getting used to the feel of each other’s hand. The moon rose up from behind a cloud, painting the village in dark, watercolour greys. Neji glanced over at the young man walking beside him.

_Maybe there is a spot of colour in this world,_ he thought to himself as he squeezed that large warm hand. _Maybe he’s all the colour I need._


End file.
